In recent years, the technique using an organic semiconductor device has been attracting attention and, particularly, an organic EL display using an organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL” in some cases) device which is one embodiment of the organic semiconductor device has been attracting attention. An organic EL device used in the organic EL display is constituted by including an anode, a cathode, and a light emitting layer which is arranged between the anode and the cathode, and holes and electrons which are injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, are bound in the light emitting layer, thereby, to emit light.
The organic EL device has advantages that a manufacturing step is easy, and an organic layer such as a light emitting layer can be formed by an applying method which is easy in scaling the area up. For example, the organic EL device can be manufactured by applying a liquid composition for an organic semiconductor device obtained by dissolving or dispersing a material for forming an organic layer in an organic solvent, to a substrate having a surface on which an anode has been formed, drying it to form an organic layer, and forming a cathode layer thereon (for example, the patent documents 1, 2 and 3).
Examples of the material for forming an organic layer include organic compounds for forming an organic semiconductor device such as light emitting compounds constituting a light emitting layer and hole injecting compounds constituting a hole injecting layer. As a means for forming the liquid composition for an organic semiconductor device, it is used, for example, a wet applying method using an applying apparatus such as a spin coating method or an inkjet method.
A functional organic compound such as the organic compound for forming an organic semiconductor device is generally poor in storage stability. For this reason, particularly, when the compound is made to be liquid by adding an organic solvent, the function deteriorates comparatively early by influence of impurities or pollution substances.
A container which stores the liquid composition for an organic semiconductor device is provided with an openable and closable lid and a packing which covers an opening part of a container body, for preventing volatilization of organic solvents or contamination of pollution substances, while convenience at use is maintained.
However, when the liquid composition for an organic semiconductor device is stored in a conventional storage container, the function of the organic compound for forming an organic semiconductor device easily deteriorates. For example, an organic EL device manufactured using the liquid composition for an organic semiconductor device after storage becomes short in luminance half life.